Shiver
by x - painted.flames
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie; ---- It's cold, but . . . it's good. Yuffie thinks she knows just what Vincent needs to be cheered up, but she didn't count on the fact that he'd never had anything like it before. What will the gunman's reaction be?


__

**_Shiver_**

_**A Final Fantasy Story**_

* * *

_A short drabble I thought up on a whim. There's no real background or anything, and the characters may be slightly out of character. I wouldn't know, I've never played Final Fantasy, and only seen FFVII._

* * *

"Hey, Vinny-vin!" came a cheerful call from the doorway as an all-too-familiar figure entered. "Yuffie here! What's up?" the ninjaness grinned. 

The only response she got was a dark glare from the gunman.

"Aw, Vinny, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked worriedly, tilting her head.

"He's upset because Reno broke his gun," Tifa offered from the back of the room where she was going over some documents for Reno, although she wasn't sure why she was. The redhead had somehow managed to talk her into it, in a very confusing short of way.

"How do you break Cerberus?!" Yuffie exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, first you drop it off a sixteen floor building, then try to shoot it underwater, and then leave it out in the rain."

"Reno did all that?! Why did he have it in the first place?!" Yuffie shrieked.

"He stole it," growled Vincent, speaking for the first time.

"Vincent, he didn't steal it, he just grabbed the first weapon he could find. It's your fault for leaving it out," Tifa said slightly chastising.

Vincent merely growled at her.

"Vinny!" Yuffie scolded. "Don't you growl at her! You're a person, not a porcupine!"

"Porcupines don't growl..." Tifa broke in, slightly confused.

"Sure they do!" Yuffie grinned. "They go 'rawr', 'rawr'." She made claws with her hand and pretended to be scratching at something.

Tifa stared at her in confusion. "What...?"

Vincent glared at the ninjaness threateningly. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Yuffie."

Immediately, Yuffie's bright smile dipped downwards in a deep frown. "Vinny, what's gotten into you?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer, seeming to have an idea. "Wait here, I know _just_ what you need!" she grinned, disappearing out the door.

Vincent stared after her awhile, then muttered something under his breath.

"Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use words like that!"

* * *

By the time Yuffie got back, Tifa had left, and Vincent was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, though he looked up when she came in. "You're back?" 

"Why so surprised?" Yuffie asked, slightly confused.

"Well..." Vincent began, then let out a soft chuckle and looked away. "Never mind."

"Why 'never mind'?!"

"I don't want you thinking too much. You aren't very good at that, you know."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Yuffie glared.

"Nothing. Where did you go?" Vincent asked.

"To get these!" she exclaimed proudly, holding forth something that looked like blue snow in a sort of cup to Vincent. "Here, catch!" She expertly tossed him one, keeping the other for herself.

Vincent's hand automatically flashed up and caught it, avoiding the blue stuff, holding it by the cup thing, that seemed to be made of some sort of biscuit or something. He pulled his hand down to stare at it in confusion.

"You can thank me later," Yuffie grinned as she took a large bite out of hers.

"...?" Vincent stared at her in confusion, then looked down and examined his. "You can...eat it?"

Yuffie stopped in mid-bite. "What? Don't tell me you've never had ice cream before!"

"Ice cream?" Vincent rolled the word over his tongue. "Ice cream..." It was a strange name. Since when was cream icy?

"Go on, try it!" Yuffie encouraged, eager to see what the gunman's reaction would be.

"..." Vincent stared at the blue stuff for awhile longer, then tentantively put his tongue out and licked the side of it. "...!" His eyes widened in surprise. "It's...cold!" he exclaimed in genuine shock.

"Yeah...ice cream usually is," Yuffie replied with a slight giggle.

"..." Vincent stayed silent for awhile, then tried again, this time taking time to pay attention to the taste. It was cold, of course, but it was also a soft vanilla flavor, tinged with some kind of fruit-like flavor. "It's cold, but...it's good," he said slowly as both the taste and the coldness began to dissolve on his tongue.

Yuffie grinned. "See, I knew that's what you needed to cheer you up!" she said, before rewarding her genuis by biting off half of her ice cream.

Vincent didn't answer her, but gave his ice cream another lick, savoring the cold taste on his warm tongue.

Yuffie swallowed her bite with some difficulty, then spoke again, "Try taking a bite, you get more taste!"

"It will be gone sooner then," Vincent contradicted.

"Yeah, but you get more out of it," Yuffie argued.

"..." Vincent stared down at the icy blueness for a bit longer, then hesitantly put it in his mouth and took a bite. He swallowed, then shivered. "It's cold!"

"Yup!" Yuffie grinned. "Isn't it great?"

Vincent thought about it for a moment. It was cold, but it was a good cold. It made him shiver, but it wasn't an uncomfortable shiver. After a few more minutes of pondering, he finally decided he'd have to agree. "It's good."

End.


End file.
